ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
JSE Reforging Campaign
Category:Special Events The following campaigns will be available on Tuesday, July 11 from 1:00 a.m. (PDT).Job-Specific Equipment Reforging Campaign (06/30/2017) *'Additional Seal Battlefield Spoils Campaign' During this campaign, vanquishing specific monsters in the battlefields below will reward you with a variety of items, including materials needed to craft +2 empyrean equipment, Mog Bonanza kupons, Dynamis currency, and valuable synthesis materials. Also during this campaign, Shemo in Port Jeuno (H-8) will exchange seals and crests at a reduced rate of 2:1. Orb(Price) Available Battlefield Name Entry Restrictions Monsters Phobos Orb(30 Kindred's Crests) Horalis Peak Kindergarten Cap All Levels 15 minutes 3 person party Malodorous Mort Waughroon Shrine The Palborough Project All Levels 15 minutes 3 person party Mahuika Balga's Dais The V Formation All Levels 15 minutes 3 person party Kutkha Deimos Orb(50 Kindred's Crests) Horalis Peak Last Orc-Shunned Hero All Levels 30 minutes 6 person party Bruteborn Krushkosh Bonesetter Medkvok Crackshot Zwogchog Wyvernking Dragzagg Waughroon Shrine Shell Shocked All Levels 30 minutes 6 person party Ga'Khu Bloodglee Ro'Mho Unrelenting Vu'Dhe Impervious Zi'Pha Foecrippler Chamber of Oracles Dargon Scales All Levels 30 minutes 6 person party Ekhis Sybaris Sacrificial Chamber Whom Wilt Thou Call All Levels 30 minutes 6 person party Grievous Gozar Puffy Marshmaw Slimey Simeon Zymotic Zuulie Zelos Orb(30 High Kindred's Crests) Boneyard Gully Agnostic Ambuscade All Levels 15 minutes 6 person party Antiphus Bearclaw Pinnacle Taurassic Park All Levels 15 minutes 6 person party Predataur x 5 Bia Orb(50 High Kindred's Crests) Mine Shaft #2716 The Mobline Comedy All Levels 15 minutes 6 person party Buggesy Bugafrod Monarch Linn Nest of Nightmares All Levels 15 minutes 6 person party Gullinkambi *'Delve Campaign – PLUS' Delve will receive the following adjustments for the duration of the campaign. - Players will earn double the usual amount of Mweya Plasm from defeating Delve monsters. - Twice the usual amount of Mweya Plasm will drop when clearing Delve. - Monsters may drop Airlixirs +1 and Airlixirs +2 when vanquished. *'Abyssea Campaign' During the campaign, the default light values of pearlescent, azure, golden, and silver auras will be drastically increased. In addition, a blue treasure chest has been placed near Horst in Port Jeuno (H-8). Opening the chest will enable you to claim one of the following prizes: - Eleven varieties of Atma - One Lunar Abyssite key item - 100,000 cruor * Those who have received the rewards in previous campaigns are not eligible. *'Double Unity Accolade Campaign' Unity accolade gains from completing Records of Eminence objectives and vanquishing monsters are doubled! *'Vagary Campaign' The rate at which Etching items drop from enemies has been increased. Additionally, exchanging the following key items at the Odyssean Passage in Leafallia (H-8) will yield two additional rewards*. Fabricated Ward of Biting Winds / Fabricated Ward of Miasma / Fabricated Ward of Impurity / Fabricated Ward of Ashen Wings / Fabricated Ward of the False King * These are the same rewards as those available via the dialogue option "Whatever the master deems worthy." *'Voidwatch Campaign' All lights start at their maximum alignment values during the campaign. * Does not include Beguiling Radiance, Seductive Radiance, Maddening Radiance, or Provenance Watcher. *'Unity Wanted Campaign' During the campaign, completing Wanted I, Wanted II, and Wanted III Records of Eminence objectives will yield 2 treasure chests of each type. *'High-Tier Mission Battlefield Campaign' The number of personal drops in the following battlefields will be increased by one, and players will receive either a pluton, a pluton case, a pluton box, a chunk of beitetsu, a beitetsu case, a beitetsu box, a riftborn boulder, a boulder case, or a boulder box. ★Ark Angels 1 / ★Ark Angels 2 / ★Ark Angels 3 / ★Ark Angels 4 / ★Ark Angels 5 ★Return to Delkfutt's Tower / ★The Celestial Nexus / ★The Savage / ★The Warrior's Path ★Puppet in Peril / ★Legacy of the Lost / ★Rank 5 Mission / ★Head Wind ★One to be Feared / ★Dawn / ★Pentacide Perpetrator / ★Trial by Fire / ★Trial by Ice ★Trial by Wind / ★Trial by Earth / ★Trial by Lightning / ★Trial by Water ★The Moonlit Path / ★Waking the Beast / ★Waking Dreams * Higher quality items will drop more frequently on higher difficulties. *'Dynamis Granules of Time Campaign' Players will automatically receive all types of granules of time upon entering Dynamis. *'Omen Job Card Campaign' Omen job cards will receive the following improvements for the duration of the campaign. - It is easier to obtain job cards upon clearing additional objectives. - It is easier to obtain job cards when defeating lesser monsters along specific routes. }} References